


Distractions

by CoinSprite



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinSprite/pseuds/CoinSprite
Summary: Add was just moments away from entering a world perfectly suited for him. One where he could finally move on, freed from his desire to return to a past that no longer existed.And yet, he still couldn't get there. Not when such a large, loathsome obstacle appeared before him. It used to be nothing more than a mere distraction, one that he could ignore like the rest of them, but now it's grown so big and so powerful that it was keeping him from his perfect world.He was getting nowhere and wasting too much time. He had to deal with this and, as degrading as the thought was, he couldn't deal with it on his own. He had to confront the person responsible for it.





	Distractions

            This was maddening.

            His whole life’s work was meant to culminate in this momentous occasion.

            He was finally bound for a perfect world. One where he could properly move on, freed from the shackles of regret and a longing for a past he could never feasibly return to. One where everything bent to his whims without question; relieving him of anything that could prove to be an inconvenience, be them major or minor, and work with him to fulfill his desires at the exact moment they flashed through his mind. A world where he’d rule with an unquestionably peaceful authority since it was built on the technology he had perfected. Even if it bore sentience, it’d never be capable of denying him.

            ... And yet, he couldn’t get there.

            He couldn’t set foot into his perfect world, not without being yanked out by what he could only identify as distractions.

            This was truly unacceptable. Aggravating to no end.

            He was always meant to be able to easily dispel of things that he paid no mind to. He could always swat away things that he didn’t care for—things that he _couldn’t_ care for—if it meant making strides towards that perfect world. Some were bigger than others, some were more noticeable, louder and more, well, _distracting_ , but he was always able to walk past them, around them, over them, or bat, kick and blast them away. And that would be it. They’d never bother him ever again in the slightest, and his perfect world came closer into view with each step he made. Never could he have ever suspected that such frivolous thoughts would come back to haunt him, to tear him away from that perfect world just as it was within his reach. Even worse is that he didn’t know how to deal with it.

            He had a solid idea as to where those thoughts originated from, but never thought _she’d_ end up becoming such an issue. He never imagined that she’d cause him so much trouble after so long. They never interacted that much. They had moments but those were few and far in between, and only became less and less frequent with every leap and bound he made toward his world of technologically advanced bliss. Whatever interactions they shared had dwindled down to mere observations of the other that only existed in short glances on his end. Short glances and nothing more. Occasionally, their eyes would meet and, _occasionally_ , his gaze would linger on parts of her he could only describe as “aesthetically pleasing.”

            Her deep dark brown hair contrasted well with her light skin and always seemed to frame her face well, regardless of how she wore it. Her clothes, cutting between black and white with slivers of dark oranges and reds, helped her hair in accentuating her body and its movements, be it through small, tight steps or large sweeping strikes and lunges. Her lithe arms, cloaked in black, her curves, made prominent by her attire, her long, svelte legs, contrasting with themselves with one clothed and the other bare; it all culminated in a being that was pleasing to the eye, but one that’d never tear him away from his priorities.

            Believing so proved to be a grave misstep.

            Now, her long legs would make sweeping strides around him, creating meaningless obstacles he was forced to walk around with little to no success. Her lithe arms would wrap around him, push and swing him to and fro, as long fingers curled into hooks refusing to let go. Her body would curve, turn and twist to direct him elsewhere—off his self-set path with a force that her figure made look as if it were impossible for it to exert without potentially breaking. Her deep brown locks would flow behind her or fall over him like curtains as big orange eyes, full of mischief to match that devilish smile, looked directly into his with each move she made.

            She had him caught in a dance—a dizzying, tangled mess of a dance—for the sole purpose of toying with him. Every time he’d attempt to break free of her grasp, she’d pull him right back in. Every time he neared that perfect world of his, she’d coil around him, immobilize him in her limbs. Even when he managed to step inside it and even integrate himself with it if he was lucky, she’d somehow worm her way in from behind and yank him out. Matching her pace began to prove useless as she’d just change it up once he got close and trying to beat her at her own game, to overtake her until he could shove her aside, was out of the question with her quick movements.

            It was infuriating how easily she managed to overwhelm him like this. She never did anything to him physically; it was the simple fact that he found some things about her to be appealing that had him in a tizzy. All those passing glances and the inane thoughts they spawned had melded together into a storm that threw his mind into a whirlwind. A whirlwind in her image.

            But why?

            Why her?

            It wasn’t like she was the only one with aesthetically pleasing or eye-catching attributes. Everyone did, and he appreciated them in silence without issues. So... what made her any different? What made her turn into such a large, confusing roadblock? And why now?

            He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Every attempt he made to understand it served to frustrate him even more, and now, he was left stewing in the murky soup of his irritation, which only made him angrier with each passing moment, and that anger made progress nearly impossible.

            He had to do something. He had to confront this or else he’d risk sinking into a rut, which would only add onto the extra work he was already putting in with his attempts to tear himself free from the taunting image of his comrade.

            As humiliating as he found it to be, he couldn’t do this on his own. Days that could’ve been used for work were being wasted on sitting around getting nowhere. Being mentally pushed, pulled and swept around or forced down and immobilized with no other option but stare at her—that damn devilish smirk of pure satisfaction at his futile efforts left his frustrations with nothing to do but build up, boil over and spill everywhere until it had begun to leave him physically disheveled. He had always been a man of appearances, oftentimes going so far as to fix himself up in the middle of battle as his drones did the work for him, but all the time spent on cleaning himself up only to make the entire process go to waste and go back to making himself look like a conscious mess was beginning to make him question why he even bothered. The rest of his rowdy companions (who felt more like coworkers, if he had to be frank) wouldn’t be able to comment on his appearance. Not with him around anyway.

            Today, though, he couldn’t succumb to such thoughts. He was finally going to confront the source of his mental anguish and eradicate it. His world was waiting, and he was already wasting so much time. He was more than ready to dive right into it without looking back and, for all the trouble he was forced to endure in his final stretch, he was about to ensure that he’d never leave it.

            Little did he know was that she was also waiting.

            He was walking right into yet another obstacle that was much bigger and filled with more problems than he could’ve foreseen. The round features of her face curled and twisted up into that signature grin of hers, and it had grown so wide that she needed to keep a hand to her cheeks to keep it from spreading farther. An impish, almost sadistic delight had been ignited at the sight of how worked up he had gotten—the air of professionalism he tried to constantly carry having been completely discarded and replaced by one charged with so much pent-up frustration that it’d probably be enough to fuel a large bomb regardless of whether or not he wished for it. And it was bomb that she was more than willing to set off.

            All of this even as their bodies never touched. It was adorable, and now that he was coming to her, she was ready to relish in the flames of her ensuing delight, already set to grow into a swirling inferno fueled by how far she could get him to go until he’d explode.


End file.
